The alternate retrieval
by CopyMan
Summary: What would happen if Naruto managed to bring Sasuke?, what new jutsu would he learn?. Planning to be a pairing, but for now just dont know.Rated M just to be safe. PS, sorry the first chapter is so short. THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.BUT NOBODY CARES
1. Chapter 1

CopyMan: This is my first fan fiction, so expect some mistakes, and it's a pairing fan fiction I just don't know with who

Sasuke: But, don't go blaming the story for sucking so much

CopyMan: Thank you, but you didn't have to be so honest

Sasuke: Sorry. Anyway,

Both: Enjoy the story!

PS.: This is set on the retrieving Sasuke mission

I don't own Naruto 

" **thought**

' **talking**

**Kyuubi/ Inner Sakura**

**- - jutsu**

The alternate retrieval 

Naruto's POV

' I'm finally getting the chance to bring Sasuke back, I am going to be able to keep my promise to Sakura-Chan'. With one final leap Naruto Uzumaki, was at the clearing to the valley of the end. '**Be careful kid, this Uchiha boy is powerful, we are going to have to be extra cautious**'. 'Yeah, I know, I might need your help'.

'Well dope, it's about time you got here'. There he was, one of Naruto's only friends, Sasuke Uchiha. 'SASUKE!, get back here, come back to the village before it's too late'.

'There's no way in hell I'm going back there, well not unless you can convince me otherwise'.

'I swear that I will bring you back, even if I have to break every bone in your body'.

'Just try dope, you'll never even scratch my headband.'

'**Don't get cocky boy'.**

Fragment (consider revising) Naruto is transforming into the kyuubi again, damn this might be harder than I thought'.

'**Sasuke, ready or not here I come!!'**.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

The Alternate Retrieval

Copy-Man: Second chapter for my story

Sasuke: Run away!, it's the second chapter!

Copy-man: Ha ha, please review

"" talking

'' thoughts

'' **Kyuubi/Inner Sakura **thoughts

"" **Kyuubi/Inner Sakura **thoughts

--**"Sasuke, ready or not here I come!!"**

--

With that Naruto jumped towards Sasuke, claws at ready

"You cant beat me Naruto", Sasuke, he said while getting into a defensive stance

Naruto let out a roar and slashed out at sasuke, to find him replaced with a log, "**Where are you?"**, Naruto, asked to himself

"Look behind you", Sasuke. As Naruto turned around he was met with a fist to his left cheek. Naruto was sent flying into the cliff, creating a small crater

"**huh, lucky shot"**, Naruto replied, wiping some blood of his cheek, **"Now, its my turn"**, Naruto simply said as he put his hand forward, another chakra hand emerging and heading toward Sasuke

'Damn it', Sasuke as he dodged the hand, only to have it come back and slash his back, making a rip on his shirt, 'Damn, if that would have gotten me directly, theres no telling what damage it would cause'. he said as he started some seals, "-Fire style: Phoenix fire jutsu-", Sasuke, as he finished his seals, several balls of flame raced towards Naruto

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Kunuichi's POV

"Sakura-chan, you seem to know more about Naruto-kun, so why does he want to get Sasuke back so much?", Temari asked getting of her fan

Sakura looked down, "its my fault, its all my fault", she said as she kept walking

"W-why?", Hinata asked as she walked next to her

"Yeah, why?", Tenten asked as she also walked next to her

Sakura just hung her head lower, "I got upset because Sasuke had left, and I made Naruto promise that he would bring him back", she said as a tear ran down her cheek

"I-its not your fault sakura-chan, you were upset, and couldn't think straight, and you probably thought Naruto-kun wouldn't keep his promise", Hinata said with a smile

Sakura looked at her and smiled back, yeah, well, lets keep going", Sakura said as she started to run, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino and Ayame following close behind

They walked to the clearing in time to see Sasuke shooting fire balls at Naruto, and did the first thing that came to their minds, "NARUTO!!"

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Naruto looked at where he heard his name, and saw all the girls in shock, not noticing the fire balls before it was to late and engulfed him

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto stood in front of Kyuubi, "What is it Kyuubi?", Naruto asked sitting down

"**Well, that fire jutsu packs a punch, added to that your resistance to fire jutsu is not that high….", Kyuubi was cut off**

"So, what do you want with me?", Naruto asked cutting him off

"**Let me finish, you will die if you go out there, the only choice is for me to give you more chakra, but it might be to much for you to handle", kyuubi led on**

"I don't care, ill do what ever it takes", Naruto said standing up

"**Very well, ill give you more, now go", with that kyuubi sent him back with a wave of chakra**

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Copy-man: That's chapter two, so please review


End file.
